There is no known background art emobodying the capacitive and resistive parallel parameter characteristics of a high voltage ignition cable and distributed parameter ignition components.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,451,764, 4,422,054 and 4,413,304 to same applicant feature distributed capacitive parameter cables without resistive parallel components.